Wie die Welt sich dreht
by Lotion
Summary: Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als in diesem Bett zu liegen, dann bräuchte er auch jetzt nicht so verdammt stark zu sein." -Was kann man tun, wenn deine Welt zerbricht?-
1. Tausend Scherben

**Wie die Welt sich dreht**

****

_Immer mehr, immer mehr_

_Morgen sinkt die Welt ins Meer_

_Und ich frage mich ganz still und leise,_

_Warum fällt mir das Weinen schwer._

_Achtlos zieht die Zeit an mir vorbei_

_Und ich geh kraftlos durch die Welt_

_und fühl mich klein._

_**(Kain - Wo Geh Ich Hin)**_

****

**Kapitel 1**

Das erste was er spürte als er Aufwachte, war das Gefühl als wäre jemand mit Schmirgelpapier über seinen Rachen gefahren. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Das Pochen in diesem tat sein übriges dazu. Mit den Augen noch fest geschlossen ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die Decke gleiten, die ihn in Wärme einhüllte.

Lichtflecken tanzten vor seinen geschlossenen Liedern und ließen ihn erahnen das es Tag sein musste.

Der Geruch, welcher im Raum schwebte, schrie gerade zu nach Krankenhaus. Er seufzte leise auf. Irgendetwas musste schief gelaufen sein auf seiner letzten Mission. Nur ließ sein schmerzender Kopf nicht zu sich auch nur annähernd an irgendetwas zu erinnern.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Das Licht hinterließ ein leichtes Stechen in diesen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den weißen, sterilen Raum gleiten und nahm seine Umgebung genau auf. Zu seiner Rechten sah er ein Fenster, dass von diesen hässlichen gelben Gardinen umrahmt wurde. Der strahlend blaue Himmel lachte ihm entgegen. Neben seinem Kopf sah er den Nachttisch, auf dem eine Vase mit einer Blume stand. Sakura musste da gewesen sein.

In der linken hinteren Ecke sah er die Tür die in sein Zimmer führte und neben seinem Bett stand ein Stuhl. Als er an seinem Arm hinab sah bemerkte er die Infusionsnadel, die in seiner linken Hand steckte. Sie war mit einem Schlauch verbunden, der unaufhörlich eine helle Flüssigkeit in seine Vene leitete. Mit leichter Anstrengung versuchte er sich im Bett aufzurichten, was ihm nicht wirklich gelingte. Der Schmerz der durch seinen Körper schnellte ließ ihn dieses Vorhaben schnell vergessen. Jetzt erst spürte er den Verband der sich um seinen ganzen Oberkörper zu winden schien.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar in welcher Situation er sich befand. Er war schwer verletzt und die Frage nach dem Warum schwebte wie eine schwarze Vorahnung in der Luft. Sein Kopf fing noch mehr an zu hämmern als er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er war auf einer B-Klasse Mission gewesen. Es war was einfaches, das eigentlich keine Schwierigkeiten hätte machen dürfen. Er wusste auch dass er nicht allein unterwegs war. Sie waren zu Dritt. Sie waren heut zu Tage immer zu Dritt unterwegs.

Nur mit wem?

Er schloss die Augen fest und ließ seine Hand durch sein schwarzes Haar gleiten.

Helle blaue Augen leuchteten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und strahlend blondes Haar blendete ihn.

Naruto. Er musste mit Naruto unterwegs gewesen sein.

Aber da musste noch jemand sein. Wenn sei Kopf nur nicht so schmerzen würde.

Wer war es nur?

Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln blitze auf. Schwarzes Haar und dunkle, undurchsichtliche Augen.

Sai!

Aus Gewohnheit ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, wenn er an das neue Mitglied von Team 7 dachte. Als könnte dieser möchtegern Shinobi seinen Platz einnehmen. Genau dies war der Grund warum Sasuke sich nicht wirklich mit Sai anfreunden konnte.

Er war nicht ersetzbar und schon gar nicht von so einer Zecke.

Doch irgendwie hatte Sai sich einen Weg in ihr Team gewurmt und in Narutos viel zu großes Herz.

Und so wie es aussah, hatte sich dieser Parasit dort ganz schön gemütlich gemacht.

Sasuke hatte nie damit gerechnet das alles wieder so werden würde wie früher. Nicht nach dem was er getan hatte. Doch er gab sein Bestes. 3 Jahre lang nach dem er von Orochimaru zurückgekehrt war, erkämpfte er sich das Vertrauen zurück, das er selber mit Füßen getreten hatte. Es kostete ihn viel Schweiß und manchmal war seine Beherrschung ein dünner Faden, der nur zu gerne gerissen wäre. Doch er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte sich das Vertrauen Konohas schwer zurück erarbeitet. Aber vor allen das Vertrauen von Naruto. Das einziege was wirklich wichtig gewesen war und das ihn immer wieder vor dem Kontrollverlust bewahrt hatte. Dafür hatte er so hart nach seinen Vertrauensbruch gekämpft.

Wieder mit dem Dobe zu streiten, zu diskutieren oder einfach bis zur Erschöpfung zusammen zu trainiren. Und sie waren auch bis zu diesem Punkt gekommen. Alles lief wie früher. Es war als hätte es die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit gar nicht gegeben. Sie hatten wieder eine Routine und trafen sich regelmäßig.

Doch dann war von Heute auf Morgen alles anders. Naruto zog sich zurück, ging ihm aus dem weg und redete so wenig wie möglich mit ihm. Und die ganze Zeit die Naruto vorher mit ihm zusammen war, verbrachte er nun mit Sai. Sai nahm ihm alles weg wofür er so hart gekämpft hatte. Nur eine einzige Frage stellte sich für ihn, seit wann Naruto alles für ihn war geworden? Doch der Gedanke wurde schnell in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verband und dort gut verschlossen.

Doch noch immer er wusste nicht warum er eigentlich im Krankenhaus lag und sein Gedächtnis machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sich daran zu erinnern.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf jemanden zu warten der ihm mehr Informationen liefern konnte. Wenigstens wusste er schon mal dass er mit Naruto und Sai unterwegs gewesen war. Das musste ja eine wunderbare Mission gewesen sein. Es würde ihn nicht wundern wenn sie sich gegenseitig Krankenhausreif geschlagen hatten. Oder sich gegenseitig in die Luft gesprengt.

Er hätte echt nichts dagegen Sai mal ein wenig an zu kokeln.

Er ließ sich tiefer in seine Kissen sinken und entspannte sich ein wenig. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf jemanden, der ihm erklären konnte wie er hier gelandet war.

* * *

Er musste eingeschlafen sein. Denn als er wieder ganz bei Sinnen war spürte er eine Anwesenheit im Raum, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und sah Sakura in einer Schriftrolle vertieft neben seinem Bett sitzen. Durch seine Bewegung schreckte sie hoch und ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Sasuke,…!" haucht sie.

„Endlich bist du wach. Wir haben schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet. Wir hatten uns schon langsam Sorgen gemacht."

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht als sie sprach. Irgendetwas war anders, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen was.

„Wie lang war ich ausgeschaltet?"

Dies war seine erste Frage. Seine Stimme hörte sich rau an und das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer.

„Es waren 3 Tage. Deine Verletzungen an deinem Oberkörper konnten wir schnell heilen. Es wurde nichts Vitales verletzt. Aber du bist mit dem Kopf schwer aufgeschlagen. Wir waren nur froh, dass es dir sonst gut ging." Ihre stimme hatte sich beim sprechen verändert und ihre Augen waren dunkler geworden. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert. Ich kann mich an fast nichts erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch das ich mit Sai und Naruto auf einer B-Klasse Mission gewesen war."

Er Bemerkte das sich bei der Erwähnung der Mission Sakuras Körper anspannte. Gerade noch hatte sie ihm in seine Augen geschaut. Nun aber wurde der Blick von ihm abgewannt und sie starrte auf ihre Hände.

„I-Ich weiß selber nicht so genau. Ihr ward auf einer Mission und wurdet angegriffen. Wir hatten nicht gedacht das die Schriftrolle so begehrt war. Es war ein totaler Überraschungsangriff. Ich glaube es waren hochrangige Missingnins."

Sasuke bekam das Gefühl als würde sich Sakura rausreden und sie erzählte ihm nicht wirklich was Neues. Das meiste hätte er sich auch so ausmalen können.

Aber er war mit seinen Fragen noch nicht fertig. Langsam machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seinem Margen breit. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht und Sakura wollte es ihm nicht sagen.

Mit dunkler Stimme setzte er seine Fragen fort.

„Wo ist Sai" in seiner Stimme konnte man die Ablehnung nur so raus hören, „und wie geht es Naruto." Bei der Erwähnung von Narutos Namen wurde Sakura, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch angespannter und er konnte sehen wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich im Bett auf, der Schmerz, der surch diese Bewegung durch seinen Körper jagte, ignorierte er. Seine Stimme wurde lauter.

„OK, das reicht. Was ist hier los?"

Doch Sakura schüttelte nur den Kopf und unterdrückte ihren Schluchzer. Ein Angstgefühl fing an ihm die Luft ab zu schnüren. Er wollte antworten und zwar schnell.

Seine Stimme war scharf als er Sakura noch einmal fragte was los war. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie saß nur zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett und Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter.

„Das reicht, wo ist Kakashi, Naruto oder auch diese Zecke Sai. Ich will jetzt einen von denen sehen und ich will wissen was hier los ist."

Er bekam nur ein leises wimmern von Sakura und er war schon drauf und daran sie an den Schultern zu packen und ihr die Antwort aus dem Körper zu schütteln. Doch dann ertönte ein leises plop in seinem Krankenhauszimmer und Kakashi stand mitten im Raum. An der Tür konnte er noch Sai erkennen, der wie ein Häuflein elend an der Wand gelehnt stand. Alle waren sie da, alle außer …

Naruto!

Panik machte sich in seinem Körper breit, und alles zog sich schmerzvoll zusammen.

Mit schmerzvoll brüchiger Stimme drehte sich Sasuke zu Kakashi und fragte seinen ehemaligen Sensei.

„Was ist hier los und wo ist Naruto?" Er hörte Sakura leise aufschluchzen und sah Sai zusammenzucken.

In diesem Moment war er sich nicht genau sicher ob er die antwort wirklich hören wollte.

Kakashis Stimmer war brüchig als er ihm antwortete und sein ganzes Auftreten hatte etwas Niedergeschlagenes an sich. So als hätte er in sich etwas aufgegeben.

„Sasuke, eure Mission wurde von S-Klasse Missingnins aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Keiner hatte damit gerechnet. Dabei wurdest du schwer verletzt. Zu den Verletzungen zählten mehrere schwere Verbrennungen am Oberkörper und tiefe Schnittwunden. Außerdem wurdest du mit wucht gegen einen Stein geschleudert und hattest eine schwere Kopfverletzung. Unser AMBU-Trup hatte dich Bewusstlos aufgefunden. Hier wurdest du dann direkt behandelt und man konnte so weit alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Du solltest in ein paar Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen werden können."

Kakashi hörte auf zu reden und machte keine Anstalten noch weitere Erklärungen ab zu geben.

Seine Stimme war tödlich als er selber wieder sprach.

„Was. Ist. Mit. Naruto?" er wollte seine Antwort und er wollte sie jetzt. Auch wenn er sie aus jemanden heraus prügeln musste.

Kakashi schloss sein Auge als er Sasuke antwortete.

„Naruto ist schwer verletzt."

Seine stimme war immer noch drohend als er weiter fragte.

„Wie schwer?"

Kakashi atmete schwer aus, neben seinem Bett hörte er Sakura immer noch leise vor sich in weinen und in der Ecke des Zimmers war Sai auf dem Boden in sich zusammen gesunken.

„Mehrere Vitale Punkte in seinem Körper wurden verletzt. Man kann ihn nur schwer stabilisieren. Er schwebt in Lebensgefahr."

Wie gelähmt saß er da. Er hörte nur Kakashis Worte.

…Vitale Punkte….

…Körper…

…verletzt…

…schwer stabilisieren…

…Lebensgefahr…

…Lebensgefahr…

Lebensgefahr!

Die Worte sanken ein. Er verstand sie.

Und seine Welt zerschmetterte in tausend Scherben.

TBC…


	2. Die Hoffnung tief in dir

**Wie die Welt sich dreht**

_Wenn ein Berg zerfällt_

_Und ein Ozean versiegt_

_Wenn der Glaube_

_An das Gute unterliegt_

_Bleibt dir eines nur_

_Die Hoffnung tief in dir_

_**(Peter Maffays "Tabaluga und das leuchtende Schweigen" - Der Weg ist auch das Ziel9)**_

**Kapitel 2**

Es war als würde ihm jemand die Luft zum Atmen rauben. Die Welt stand still und alles kam zu einem plötzlichen halt. Immer noch hallten die Worte von Kakashi in seinem Kopf weiter. Fraßen sich einen Weg in seinen Körper und ließen ihn innerlich verbluten. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

Sasuke wartete darauf das Naruto gleich ins Zimmer gestürmt kam und lauthals „Wir haben dich verarscht, Sasuke!" ruft. Aber nichts der gleichen geschah.

Die Erde drehte sich einfach weiter, die Sekunden verflogen und Naruto kam nichts ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er war in einem Alptraum gefangen und konnte einfach nicht aufwachen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, er würde das einfach nicht hinnehmen.

„Nein!" flüsterte er leise „Nein, nein, nein, nein….!" Das durfte einfach alles nicht wahr sein. Wie konnte jemand mit ein paar Worten seine ganze Welt zu fall bringen?

Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Suchte verzweifelt jemanden der ihm sagen würde das das alles nur ein verdammt schlechter Scherz war. Doch er sah nur Sai noch immer zusammengesunken am Boden sitzen. Sein Kopf war gegen die Wand gelehnt und aus seinen geschlossenen Augen flossen stumme Tränen. Sakura die noch immer neben seinem Bett saß, sah ihn mit verquollenen, tränenverschleierten Augen an. Tiefer Schmerz saß in ihnen und zum ersten Mal verstand Sasuke warum sie ihm von Anfang an so komisch vorgekommen war. Ihre Augen hatten schon die ganze Zeit diesen Schmerz ausgestrahlt. Sie sah ihn an, als würde er die Kraft besitzen alles wieder gut zu machen.

Kakashi hatte den Blick zum Fenster gewannt. Sagte nichts mehr. Es kam Sasuke so vor als wäre er in eine andere Welt eingesogen worden, die er sich selber erschaffen hatte. So dielte Hatake Kakashi mit dem Schmerz den Verlust mit sich brachte.

Sasuke wollte es nicht glauben. Konnte es nicht glauben. Mit einem schnellen ruck hatte er sich die Infusionsnadel aus seiner Hand gezogen. Ein wenig Blut spritze auf den weißen Bettbezug und hinterließ rot leuchtende Flecken. Er hörte den leisen Schrei von Sakura die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Unter Schmerzen versuchte er vom Bett auf zu stehen.

„Sasuke, bleib bitte liegen, deine Wunden sind noch so frisch und du hast noch nicht die Kraft dich alleine zu bewegen." Sakuras Stimme war schrill und tat ihm in den Ohren weh.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will zu Naruto und ich will es sofort." Seine Stimme war schneidend und fordernd.

„Sasuke…bitte…nicht!" schon wieder liefen ihre Tränen. Der Anblick schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Es machte alles so wirklich. So als wäre es wahr. Aber es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. Es durfte nicht…

Eine Hand legte sich schwere auf seine Schulte und verhinderte das er aufstehen konnte.

Er schaute dem Arm auf seiner Schulter entlang nach oben und traf auf Kakashis Blick.

„Sasuke, ich denke nicht das du dich jetzt schon aus diesem Zimmer hinaus bewegen solltest. Ich hab zwar gesagt das bei dir nichts Vitales verletzt wurde aber mit deinen Wunden ist nicht zu scherzen. Es ist besser…"

„Es ist mir scheiß egal was besser für mich ist. Ich will Naruto sehen und ich will verdammt noch mal wissen was mit ihm passiert ist." Sasuke war wütend. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen. Sein ganzer Körper sehnte sich danach Naruto zu sehen. Seinen besten Freund zu berühren und zu wissen das alles wieder in Ordnung wird. Seine Stimme zu hören und das Gefühl zu haben das seine Welt wieder ganz langsam zusammengesetzt werden konnte.

Kakashi nickte leicht und ließ seine Hand von Sasukes Schulter gleiten. Er spürte den kalten Boden unter seinen Füßen und unter leichten Schmerzen richtete er sich auf. Sasuke machte ein paar wacklige schritte nach vorne und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, wenn nicht eine Hand an seinem Arm ihn stabilisiert hätte. Seine schwarzen Augen hebten sich und trafen auf eben so dunkle. Diese waren rot von Tränen. Sai.

Er war dabei gewesen, er musste Antworten haben. Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Hier stand er, schwer verletzt und irgendwo in diesem Krankenhaus kämpfte Naruto um sein Leben. Und dann war da Sai. Die Zecke, die dem Anschein nach noch nicht mal einen Kratzer abbekommen hatte.

„Du." Seine stimme war leise und bedrohlich. All der Hass den er schon so lange für den anderen aufgebaut hatte und die ganze Angst um Naruto, vermischten sich in seinem Körper und sprudelten zur Oberfläche empor. Es musst einfach raus und Sei war perfekt für seinen Ausbruch.

Seine Hände schnellten hoch und verkrampften sich am Kragen des anderen. Mit einer Kraft die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, drückte er den Kunst-Shinobi gegen die Wand. Sein Atem ging schnell und geisterte warm über Sais Gesicht. Seine Augen blitzten rot auf. Nur mit mühe konnte er sein Sharingan unterdrücken.

„Wie kommt es das du hier stehst ohne einen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben? Was hast du gemacht während wir angegriffen wurden? Hm, sag es mir Sai. Warum geht es dir so gut und Naruto liegt hier irgendwo in einem Bett und ist am sterben." Er hätte sich beinahe an seinen eigenen Worten verschluckt. Alleine den Namen seines besten Freundes und das Wort sterben in einem Satz zu verwenden versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Der Griff an Sais Shirt wurde noch fester, so dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervor traten.

Sais Gesicht war wie immer emotionslos, nur in seinen Augen konnte man, wenn man genau hin schaute, den Schmerz erkennen. Langsam hebte Sai seine hand und legte sie über die Handgelenke die ihn am Kragen fest hielten. Seine Stimme war rau und brüchig als er zu reden anfing.

„Ich war nicht bei euch als der Angriff begann. Wir hatten beschlossen mich zurück zu schicken weil irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war mit der Schriftrolle. Wir hatten alle ein komisches Gefühl. Du wärst zwar schneller gewesen, aber deine Chakra war nicht mehr so hoch wegen des ständigen Gebrauchs des Sharingans. Ich hatte mich dann bereit erklärt." Seine stimme wurde leiser und er holte einmal tief Luft.

„Ich war schon weit gekommen als ich die Explosion sah. In dem Moment wusste ich das wir hinters Licht geführt wurden waren. Die wussten ganz genau, dass wenn ich noch bei euch gewesen wäre hätten sie nicht so ein leichtes Spiel gehabt. Sie hatten uns die falsche Schriftrolle zu gespielt."

Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck wurde dunkler, als er sah wie über die Wangen des anderen Shinobi Tränen liefen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Normalerweise war Sai die Gefühlslosigkeit in Person. Seine Stimme war ein hauch als er weiter sprach und seine Augen hatten eine Glasige Farbe angenommen, so als währe er in Gedanken versunken. Horror spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Ich lief so schnell ich konnte. Als ich an der Stelle ankam, war alles zerstört. Ich sah mehrere Leichen die zerfetzt wurden waren. Es roch nach Blut und Tot. Es mussten mindestens 10 Missing-Nins gewesen sein. Ich sah nur noch 2." Ein zittern ging durch Sais Körper.

„Dich sah ich zuerst, du warst wie angewurzelt, bewegtest dich nicht als der andere Ninja auf dich losging. Und dann lief alles wie in Zeitlupe. Ich sah Naruto blutüberströmt deinen Namen rufen und auf dich zu laufen. Mit Wucht hatte er dich weg gestoßen und du warst gegen einen Stein geflogen. Du wurdest bewusstlos und Naruto, Naruto …." Sais stimme stockte und er schloss die Augen.

Sasukes Herz klopfte wie wild und sein Atem kam unregelmäßig. Fragmente von Sais Geschichte tauchten als Bilder in seiner Erinnerung wieder auf. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

Seine Stimme war brüchig als er fragte.

„Wa… Was war mit Naruto?"

Sais Augen sahen ihn fest an als er antwortete.

„Das Katana des einen Durchbohrte seinen Unterleib und der andere stach ihm ein Kunai in die rechte Schulter. Das Nächte was ich sah war eine Explosion von Chakra die von Naruto aus ging. Danach wurde alles totenstill." Sais stimme verbebte und er schloss wieder die Augen.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ Sasuke Sais Shirt los und dieser sank kraftlos zu Boden. Horror spiegelte sich in Sasukes Augen wieder und er stolperte rückwärts gegen Kakashi. Dieser fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest.

Das Atmen fiel schwer und sein Kopf wollte das gesagte noch nicht akzeptieren.

Er schloss kurz fest die Augen, dachte an Naruto und das Verlangen ihn zu sehen wuchs ins unermessliche.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung hatte er sich aus Kakashis griff entwunden und schwankte mit unsicheren Schritt auf die Tür zu. Er würde schon jemanden finden der ihn zu Naruto brachte und wenn er das ganze Krankenhaus durchsuchen musste.

„Sasuke,.." Kakashis Stimme klang müde.

Er drehte sich nicht um als er sprach.

„Ich werde jetzt zu ihm gehen. Entweder werdet ihr mir zeigen wo er ist, das wäre für uns alle wesentlich einfacher oder ich suche ihn." Seine stimme war eiskalt. Er hatte seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle.

Er hörte nur ein leises auf seufzen hinter ihm, dann trat sein ehemaliger Sensei neben ihn.

„Also gut." Sasuke seufzte innerlich auf. Umso besser. So ging alles schneller.

Mit ein paar weiteren Schritte war er bei der Tür und wollte sie gerade öffnen als sie schon mit wucht aufgezogen wurde.

Vor ihm stand Tsunade und sie sah aus als hätte sie 1 Woche lang nicht geschlafen. Er sah wie sie schon drauf und dran war ihn zurück ins Bett zu schicken. Doch dann sah sie in seine Augen, nickte kurz mit dem Kopf und trat zur Seite, so dass er durch die Tür in den Krankenhausflur treten konnte. Kakashi trat neben ihn. Gemeinsam begannen sie ihren Weg, gefolgt von Tsunade und Sakura.

Mit jedem Schritt den er näher zu Naruto kam, umso schwerer wurde sein Herz. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was ihn erwarten würde. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und drängte ihn vorwärts. Sein Kopf lief auf Hochtouren.

Im Krankenhaus selber war es voll und voller leben. Man sah Medic-Nins die Flure hoch und runter laufen. Hier und da in ein Zimmer verschwinden. Immer mit einer Registertarfel in der Hand, die die Daten der Patienten beinhalteten. Jeder der medizinischen Shinobi verbeugten sich leicht als ihr Hokage an ihnen vorbei lief. Sasuke selber warfen sie fragende Blicke zu. Sagten aber nichts weiter da er ja mit Tsunade unterwegs war.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er wusste auf Anhieb, dass sie nicht mehr weit von Naruto entfernt waren. Kakashi blieb vor einer Tür stehen legte die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie nach unten. Die schwere Eisentür öffnete sich leise und enthüllte den Blick auf ein Vorzimmer. Mit unsicheren Schritten bewegte er sich durch die Tür. Er merkte wie seine Hände zu zittern anfingen. Um dies zu unterdrücken ballte er sie zu Fäusten.

Das Zimmer war durch Halogenlampen hell erleuchtet. An den Wänden sah er 2 Waschbecken und einen Garderobenständer an dem diese hässlichen grünen Krankenhauskittel hingen. Außerdem roch der Raum unangenehm nach Desinfektionsmittel. Er trat in die Mitte des kleinen Vorraumes und sah zum ersten Mal das große Fenster. Der Raum dahinter war dunkel, bis auf eine kleine Lampe über dem Bett.

Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hinter diesem Fenster lag sein bester Freund. Hinter diesem Fenster stand oder fiel seine Welt.

Mit schwankenden schritten ging er auf das Fenster zu, Hände immer noch zu Fäusten an seiner Seite verkrampft. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen die er aber schnell unterdrückte. Seine Hände lösten sich aus den Fäusten und hebten sich zitternd.

Mit der flachen Hand berührte den kalten Untergrund des Fensters. Sein Blick suchte die Person die im Bett lag. Blonde Haare waren nicht mehr leuchtent sonder stumpf und die sonst so sonnengebräunte Haut war leichenblass.

Er legte seine Stirn gegen das Glas und fühlte wie ihn die Kälte durchströmte.

Er verlor die Kontrolle und eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge und zersprang am Boden.

Seine Gedanken verschwammen und seine Angst übernahm seinen Körper. Er schloss die Augen, sperrte die Welt aus. Das Bild von Naruto, zerbrechlich im Krankenhausbett liegend, in seinem Kopf eingebrannt. Und zum ersten Mal spürte er in seinem Körper wie die Hoffnung langsam zu ersticken schien.

TBC …


	3. Wenn die Sonne unter geht

**Wie die Welt sich dreht**

_Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug._

_Glaube ist stark, doch manchmal ist Glaube Selbstbetrug._

_Wir wollten Wunder, doch sie sind nicht geschehn_

_**(Elisabeth - Boote in der Nacht)**_

**Kapitel 3**

Das Erste was er bemerkte, als er das Zimmer betrat, war das unregelmäßige Piepen des Herzmonitors. Es roch stark nach Desinfektionsmittel und Krankheit.

Der Raum war beheizt und die Wärme staute sich. Machte das Atmen schwer.

Und dennoch beherrschte ihn eine eiskalte innere Kälte. Das zittern das ihn durchströmte wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Sein Blick war auf die Person im Bett gerichtet, als er mit unsicheren Schritten auf dieses zuging. Alles sträubte sich in ihm gegen den Anblick der ihm geboten wurde. Er hatte den inneren Drang den Blonden zu packen und zu schütteln. Ihn zum aufwachen zu zwingen. Ihn sagen zu hören das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Doch es fehlte ihm die Kraft auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich innerlich ausgesaugt, so als hätte man ihm, als er das Zimmer betrat, einfach all seiner Kraft beraubt.

Nichts machte mehr Sinn. Alles war außer Kontrolle. Und er hasste nichts mehr als die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er war auf einem Karussell das nicht anhalten wollte. Sich immer weiter drehte und es gab keine Chance abzuspringen. Man musste bis zum Ende mit fahren.

Er wollte so gerne die Hand ausstrecken und Naruto berühren, fühlen das er wirklich da war. Das dieses zerbrechliche Wesen, das in den Bettlacken fast zu versinken schien, wirklich sein bester Freund war. So viele Schläuche waren mit Naruto und irgendwelchen Maschinen verbunden. Alles war so Unwirklich, nicht so wie es sein sollte. Schuldgefühle nagten in seinem Inneren an ihm. Ließen ihn nichts vergessen. Er sollte hier liegen. Er allein und nicht Naruto.

Eine Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Kakashi stand neben ihn, sein Blick auf Naruto ruhend. Tsunade war auch ans Bett getreten und checkte alle Geräte und deren Daten. Ihre Gesichtszüge gaben nichts wieder, nur ihre Augen verhärteten sich und das leichte zittern ihrer Hände ließ etwas erahnen. Doch sie klärte keinen von ihnen auf, drehte sich nur um und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiters Wort zu verlieren.

Kakashi verstärkte den Druck auf seiner Schulter und zwang Sasuke so sich in den Stuhl sinken zu lassen der neben dem Krankenhausbett stand. Er bemerkte nicht wie sein ehemaliger Sensei mit einem letzten Blick auf den Jungen im Bett das Zimmer verließ.

Und Sasuke war alleine mit seinen Gedanken und dem ständigen Piepsen des Herzmonitors, das die Stille zerriss.

Sein Blick starr auf Naruto gerichtet, rasten seine Gedanken. Er spürte noch Sakuras Anwesenheit hinter dem großen Fenster, mit dem Blick ins Krankenzimmer. Merkte aber nicht mehr als sie zusammen mit Kakashi den Raum verließ.

In seinen Kopf wiederholte sich ständig der gleiche Gedanke. Wie ein Mantra das er betete.

Wach auf, bitte, bitte wach auf. Lass mich hier nicht alleine. Bitte wach einfach auf.

Seine Gedanken und Schuldgefühle schienen ihn zu verschlingen und es wurde immer schwerer sich aus ihnen hinaus zu winden. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Es war schon immer die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen, sich vor dem Gefühlschaos zu schützen das in ihm herrschte. Doch das konnte er Naruto jetzt nicht antun. Dieser brauchte ihn jetzt und das letzte was Sasuke wollte, war seinen besten Freund im Stich zu lassen. Das hatte er schon viel zu oft getan und sich geschworen nie wieder zu tun.

In diesem Bett lag die einzige Person die ihm noch etwas bedeutete und er wusste er würde sein Leben dafür geben, nur damit Naruto die Augen aufschlug und ihn mit diesem leuchtenden blau ansah. Die Schuldgefühle fraßen ihn von innen auf und vermischten sich mit der Angst um Naruto und ließen ihn fast ersticken.

Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als mit Naruto zu tauschen und in diesem Bett zu liegen. Da wo er eigentlich sein sollte.

Dann bräuchte er auch jetzt nicht so verdammt stark zu sein.

* * *

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen in diesem Raum. Hatte einfach keine Bedeutung. Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon an seinem Bett saß. Es war ihm auch egal. Alles andere was um ihn herum passierte schien unwichtig zu sein.

Immer wieder kam eine Schwester in Zimmer und checkte Narutos Daten. Keine sagte auch nur ein Wort zu ihm. Ließen ihn dort sitzen so als würden sie ihn gar nicht sehen. Doch er konnte sich schon selber einen reim daraus machen was los war.

Nichts veränderte sich an Narutos Zustand. Gar Nichts in den Stunden die er schon an seiner Seite saß. Der Herzmonitor gab immer weiter sein unregelmäßiges Piepen von sich. Keine Regung ging durch Narutos Körper. Noch nicht mal das kleinste Zucken. Nichts das einem in seiner Hoffnung bestärkte. Und doch ließ er seinen Blick auch nicht einmal von Naruto abschweifen.

Leicht zitternd schaffte Sasuke es endlich seine Hand aus zu strecken und die leblose seines Freundes zu ergreifen. Um zu spüren das Naruto noch da war. Das er selber noch da war. Kälte durchströmte ihn als er die Hand ergriff. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich an, aber kalt. So als würde Narutos Körperwärme immer mehr aus ihm heraus gesogen.

Er würde ihm so gerne seine eigene Körperwärme schenken, von der er gar nicht so sicher war ob er sie überhaupt noch besaß. Wusste er doch das sein Inneres schon so lange eis kalt war. Bangte er doch gerade um die einzigste Wärme in seinem Leben. Lag die einzige Sonne die noch zählte in dem Bett neben dem er saß.

Seine Hand schloss sich noch fester um Narutos. Er suchte die Nähe, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das in seinem Gefühlschaos zu ertrinken drohte.

Doch es reichte nicht aus. Die Nähe war einfach nicht genug. Er brauchte mehr. Mehr Wärme, mehr Geborgenheit.

Schwankend stand er von seinem Stuhl auf. Seine Muskeln waren verspannt und noch immer schmerzte sein ganzer Körper. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht vor schmerzen als er sich neben Naruto aufs Bett sinken ließ. Er lag auf der Seite, sein Gesicht so nah neben Narutos. Er verschränkte die Finger mit der Hand die er immer noch fest hielt. Sah den Brustkorb seines besten Freundes sich leicht heben und senken. Spürte die unglaubliche Nähe die ihn ein leichtes, kaum zu erkennendes Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

Er atmete tief ein und er konnte immer noch den Duft von Naruto erkennen, der von dem stechenden Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel überdeckt wurde. Er war aber immer noch da und wie immer konnte Sasuke einfach nicht genug bekommen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief ein. Er konnte die Sonne riechen und den Wald und vor allem die Freiheit. Er ließ sich tiefer in das Kissen sinken, seine Nasenspitze berührte die Haut an Narutos Halts. Sein Atem streifte Narutos Haut, hinterließ dort eine kaum sichtbare Gänsehaut.

Hinter seinen geschlossenen Liedern blitzten Erinnerungsfetzen immer wieder auf An glückliche Zeiten.

Es schien so als würde für einen kurzen Moment die Zeit still stehen.

Langsam öffnete er wieder die Augen und ließ diese über das Gesicht wandern, das jetzt so nah an seinem lag. Der Anblick ließ ihn erschaudern und der innere Drang etwas zu sagen wurde immer größer. Er wollte so gerne die Stille zerreißen. Wenn schon Naruto nichts sagen konnte musste er doch die Lücke füllen.

„Hey Dobe." Seine Stimme klang so brüchig, so als würde sie gar nicht zu ihm gehören.

„Ich weiß ja nicht ob du es schon bemerkt hast, aber du bist schon ganz schön lange am schlafen. Hier sind viele Leute die sich sorgen machen und die froh wären wenn du endlich wieder auf wachst. Sakura ist die ganze Zeit am weinen und Kakashi hat sich irgendwie von allem abgekapselt. Sogar Sai ist ganz schön fertig. Ich wusste gar nicht das der überhaupt Gefühle hat. Aber das behaupten ja auch die meisten von mir." Er atmete tief ein bevor er weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß das wir schon viel durch gemacht haben und ich weiß das das hier nur eine Kleinigkeit ist zu vielen andern. Da musst du mir doch zustimmen. Du hattest schon schlimmere Verletzungen als diese. Ich weiß das, weil ich dir diese zugefügt habe. Das einzige was jetzt wichtig ist, ist das du die Augen auf schlägst. Dann wird alles wieder gut, ich verspreche es dir. Glaube mir, ich tue alles was du willst wenn du nur wieder gesund wirst und die Augen auf machst. Das ist alles was ich verlange. Mehr will ich gar nicht." Seine Stimme fing langsam an zu zittern und das sprechen fiel ihm immer schwerer. Doch er wollte noch viel mehr sagen. Er schloss die Augen als er weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß das ich Fehler gemacht habe. Viele Fehler, mit denen ich viele verletzt habe und vor allem dich. Und glaub mir, es tut mir Leid. Auf vieles was ich getan habe bin ich nicht stolz. Aber ich musste es machen um mir selber treu zu bleiben. Vielleicht war es nicht der richtige Weg aber er hat mich zu dem gemacht was ich heute bin. Ich bin mir sicher wenn ich ihn nicht gegangen währe läge ich heute nicht neben dir und währe mir so sicher das wenn du gehst, meine Welt zerbricht. Du bist die Person in meinem Leben, die mir so viel bedeutet das ich ohne zu zögern mein Leben für dich geben würde." Seine Augen öffneten sich wieder und die Hand die mit Narutos verschlungen war wurde noch fester gedrückt.

„Ich brauch dich Naruto. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr. Du bist das Einzige was mich noch gerade stehen lässt und der Grund warum ich noch nicht Aufgegeben habe. Du kannst jetzt nicht Aufgeben. Ohne dich bin ich verloren, wer sonst kann in mir alles wieder heller machen. Du bist meine Sonne, ok. Ohne dich ist alles so kalt." Tränen waren in seine Augen getreten und wie viele male schon zu vor, war er froh über die Bindekraft des Wassers. Mit einem leichten Seufzer schloss er wieder die Augen und rutschte noch näher an Naruto rann. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in Narutos Halsbeuge. Blondes Haar kitzelte ihn leicht im Gesicht und unter seinen Lippen konnte er den Puls am Hals seines Freundes leicht spüren. Die Nähe und Wärme von Naruto und das Piepen des Herzmonitors lullten ihn in einen leichten Schlaf.

* * *

Irgendetwas zuckte an seiner Hand. Mühsam öffnete Sasuke die Augen und versuchte im Halbschlaf die Orientierung wieder zu finden. Sein Blick landete auf blondem Haar und mit einem Schlag war ihm wieder klar, wo er sich befand.

Wieder spürte er das zucken an seiner Hand und wie ein Blitz schnellte sein Blick zu den beiden in einander verschlungenen Händen.

Da war es wieder, ein unverkennbares zucken. Seine Augen landeten wieder auf Narutos Gesicht und er konnte ein deutliches Augenzucken bei dem schlafenden erkennen.

Seine Hand drückte die in ihr liegende. Seine Stimme war leise, ein flüstern als er sprach.

„Naruto,…" wieder ein zucken in der Hand und ein flattern der Augenlieder. Er drückte noch fester zurück, sagte weiter den Namen seines besten Freundes.

Quälend langsam hebten sich die Augenlieder und verklärte blaue Augen kamen zum Vorschein. Ein leises wimmern kam über die blassen Lippen. Die müden blauen Augen wanderten durch den Raum und nahmen ihre Umgebung auf.

Naruto wandte den Kopf leicht und, so schien es auf jedenfall für Sasuke, trafen schwarz und blau nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder aufeinander. Narutos Stimme war rau und heiser als er sprach. war wie gelähmt. Er sah nur wie Naruto langsam seine freie Hand hob und seine Wange berührte.

„Sasuke,… dir .. geht es .. gut!" Tränen stiegen Naruto in die Augen und die Hand an Sasukes Wange versank in rabenschwarzen Haaren. Zogen ihn wieder näher an den anderen heran.

„Naruto .. ich .. du, oh mein Gott.." Sasuke wollte so viel sagen, wollte allen Göttern danken, das Naruto wieder wach war. Wollte schreien, weinen, lachen. Diesen Druck auf seinen Herzen los werden. Doch all dies wollte nicht über seine Lippen. Und so vergrub er nur wieder seinen Kopf in Narutos Halsbeuge und war einfach glücklich.

„Dir geht es gut, nicht." Die Frage war leise und brüchig, kaum zu hören. Er hob wieder den Kopf, schaute in diese unendlich blauen Augen.

„Ich bin nicht wichtig. Du musst wieder Gesund werden. Ich hol jemanden. Ich hol Tsunade. Sie macht alles wieder gut. Es wird alles wieder gut." Er versuchte auf zu stehen doch Naruto hielt ihn zurück. Schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was, was ist los. Jemand muss dich durchch…!" ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Geh nicht, noch nicht…" Narutos stimme war so leicht, kaum zu hören.

„Ich muss dir noch was sagen, ich …"

„Das kannst du immer noch machen. Ich bleibe hier, ich geh nirgendwo hin. Ich geh nie wieder weg, ok. OK ich hol nur schnell…"

Naruto schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss es dir jetzt sagen, sonst ist es zu spät."

Ein verwirrter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht und er hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Du musst mir jetzt zuhören. Ich denke ich kann dir das nur einmal sagen." Seine stimme war brüchig und angst schwebte unterschwellig in ihr mit. Blaue Augen schauten feste in dunkle Tiefen, die Verwirrung widerspiegelten. Naruto holte einmal tief Luft bevor er sprach. Seine Stimme war leise und man merkte, dass ihm das Sprechen schwer fiel.

„Ich liebe dich, Sasuke. Ich liebe dich so sehr das es weh tut. Ich weiß, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit so weit von dir entfernt habe. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht in deiner Nähe sein. Es tat so weh und war doch so gut und ich wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Ich weiß jetzt, dass es ein Fehler war. Es tut mir leid. Sei bitte nicht mehr sauer auf mich. Ich hoffe du kannst mich irgendwann verstehen." Naruto schloss kurz feste die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

Was er dann sagte ließ Sasuke erschaudern.

„Ich hab es gerne getan. Ich wollte es so. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen wenn sie dich verletzt hätten. Ich hab den einfachen Weg hier raus genommen und es tut mir leid. Doch ich würde es immer wieder tun. Für dich. Immer für dich. Du bist es wert für dich zu sterben. Ich wollte nie mehr von dir als was du bereit warst zu geben. Deine Freundschaft. Deine Nähe. Und ich bin dankbar, dankbar für jede Sekunde mit dir. Du bist es wert, du bist es alles wert." Seine Atmung ging schneller. Dies alles hatte ihn angestrengt.

Sasuke saß nur da, hielt noch immer Narutos Hand, versuchte das gesagte zu verstehen. Und als es langsam einsank, fingen langsam die Tränen an zu laufen.

„Nein, nein, nein,…!" seine Stimme war brüchig und Naruto sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich bin nichts wert, du bist es. Du bist alles wert und so viel mehr. Ich bin nichts, du bist alles. Sag so was nicht. Rede nicht so als wäre dass das Ende. Ich sage wann es zu ende ist." Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein.

„Ich brauch dich Naruto. Ich dich, du nicht mich. Es war immer so, es wird immer so bleiben. Alles was ich brauche bist du und ich weiß, dass alles wieder gut werden wird. Ich weiß es. OK? OK!"

Ein leichtes lächeln lag auf Narutos Lippen. Erhellte den Raum.

„OK… Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich irgendwann mal den großen Ushiha Sasuke weinen sehe."

Ein heiseres Lachen entfuhr ihm.

„Du musst nicht traurig sein. Wie du schon gesagt hast, es wird alles wieder gut!"

Sasuke nickte leicht. Genau so wird es sein. Genau so. Er fragte sich nur wen er zu überzeugen versuchte, sich oder Naruto?

„Naruto ich hol jetzt jemand…" doch er wurde wieder unterbrochen.

„Gleich, geh gleich. Bleib noch ein wenig neben mir liegen. Nur ganz kurz." Und dann sah er ihn mit diesen riesen Hundeaugen an und Sasuke konnte nicht mehr machen als zu nicken. Sachte ließ er sich wieder neben Naruto auf das Bett sinken und diesmal vergrub Naruto seinen Kopf in Sasukes Halsbeuge. Atmete tief ein und aus gegen seinen Hals und ließ Sasuke erschaudern.

„Ich bin so müde, soso müde …" flüsterte Naruto leise gegen seinen Hals. Und noch viel leiser fügte er hinzu.

„Ich liebe dich, Sasuke!" Eine leise Träne lief über seine Wange als er die Worte hörte und zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit konnte er ehrlich auf diese Worte antworten.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Naruto!" seine Stimme war zärtlich und er wusste in diesem Moment könnte alles um sie herum in Chaos verfallen, sie würden einfach ruhig so liegen bleiben. Das hier war perfekt und nichts konnte es zerstören. Naruto lächelte in seine Halsbeuge hinein.

Dann wurde die Atmung flacher gegen seine Haut und Naruto war wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

Er musste wieder eingedöst sein, denn er wurde schmerzhaft aus seinem Schlaf gerissen. Ein lautes Piepen schalte in seinen Ohren wieder und er konnte laute Schritte und aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Erst als er Hände auf seinem Körper spürte die ihm vom Bett drängten, wurde er richtig wach. Er sah viele Medic-Nins in Narutos Krankenzimmer und Tsunade kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. Er wurde vom Bett gedrängt und ihre immer noch verschlungenen Hände wurden auseinander gerissen.

Er war wie in Trance. Er sah wie alle um seinen besten Freund herum wuselten. Sah wie Tsunade irgendetwas brüllte was er nicht verstand. Ihre Hände leuchteten grünlich von ihrem Chakra. Er sah Narutos leblosen Körper sich vom Bett heben, so als würden durch ihn Stromstöße gejagt. Er sah verzweifelte Gesichter und einen leichenblassen Naruto, der all seine Wärme zu verlieren schien.

Er wollte so gerne was sagen, so gerne helfen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Er sah wie Tsunade es immer noch weiter versuchte, auch als alle anderen schon längst aufgegeben hatten.

Und er spürte wie sein Herz brach.

Hörte nicht das klirren als seine Welt am Boden zerschallte.

Hörte nur das durchgezogene Piepsen des Herzmonitors.

TBC…


	4. Und die Erde steht still

**Wie die Welt sich dreht**

****

_"And it hurts, a little bit, maybe a lot, maybe more then he will ever be willing to admit."_

**Kapitel 4**

Das Wasser prasselte unaufhaltsam auf ihn nieder. Der trahl war kochendheiß und ließ seine Haut rot aufleuchten. Doch er spürte es nicht wirklich. Da war kein Schmerz. Schmerz war schon zu einem Teil seines Körpers geworden, so dass er ihn gar nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte. Sein ganzer Körper war einfach in Funktionsmodus eingetreten. Da war nichts mehr in ihm, nur noch Schmerz und Leere. Ein schwarzes Loch existierte in seinem Inneren das alles zu verschlingen schien und ihn kalt und leer zurück ließ.

Das Wasser lief seinem Körper herunter und verschwand im Abfluss. Seine nassen Haare hingen wie ein schwerer Vorhang über seine Augen. Er spürte wie langsam das warme Wasser zu Ende ging und der ständige Sprühregen eiskalt wurde. Es war ihm egal. Alles war egal.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau was er eigentlich die letzten 2 Tage getan hatte. Aber was er noch genau sah, als er die Augen schloss, war der leblose Körper seines besten Freundes im Krankenhausbett liegend. Er wusste noch wie er versuchte auf ihn zu zu gehen, aber dann von Kakashi aus dem Zimmer gezogen wurde. Er sah noch genau wie die schwere Tür vor ihm zufiel. Ihn von dem ausschloss was ihm so viel bedeutete. Danach verschwamm alles und wurde undeutlich. Es musste Kakashi gewesen sein der ihn nach Hause gebracht hatte. Genau wusste er es aber nicht.

Er fragte sich ob er in den letzten beiden Tagen überhaupt gegessen oder geschlafen oder ob er nur bewegungslos im Bett gelegen hatte. Alles war unbedeutend. Sinn machte nichts mehr.

Es strengte ihn an endlich die Dusche aus zu schalten. Sein Körper fühlte sich schlaff an so als gehörte er nicht zu ihm. Jede Bewegung tat weh.

Schwer waren seine Schritte als er aus der Duschwanne trat. Langsam sein Griff nach dem Handtuch. Mühsam das Trocknen des Körpers. Schwer das Anziehen der schwarzen Boxer-Shorts. Schleichend die Schritte aus dem Bad ins Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er sich aufs Bett sinken, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und versengte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Aus seinen noch nassen Haaren liefen kleine Wassertropfen, wie Perlen, auf seiner schneeweißen Haut die Arme hinunter.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, zurückgezogen in seinem Innersten, versuchte er vergebens seine zerbrochene Seele zu flicken.

Neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen seine schwarzen Anziehsachen. Fein säuberlich zusammengefaltet. So lange nicht mehr genutzt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht dazu bringen sie anzuziehen. Das alles machte es einfach zu real. Machte es wahr.

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken das er erst merkte, das jemand in seinem Zimmer war, als er seinem Namen hörte.

„Sasuke,…?" langsam hob er den Kopf bis er in Sakuras traurige Augen sah. Sie kam mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen. Nie seinem Blick ausweichend.

Sie ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die seine

"Du musst dich langsam fertig machen!" Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Er nickte leicht, gab ihr damit zu erkennen, dass er sie verstanden hatte und sich jetzt auch fertig machen würde.

Langsam stand sie auf, strich ihm mit der Hand das nasse Haar aus der Stirn.

„Ich warte draußen auf dich!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum.

Schwerfällig stand er auf, nahm das schwarze T-Schirt in die Hand und zog es sich über den Kopf. Danach schlüpfte er in die ebenfalls schwarze Hose. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er seinen Forheadprotector vom Bett. Das silberne Metallstück mit dem Leafzeichen reflektierte das Licht im Zimmer wieder. Der Kratzer der es zerschnitt stach hervor. Kennzeichnete ihn.

Er band ihn um seinen linken Oberarm. Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen verließ er sein Zimmer und trat hinaus in den gleißenden Sonnenschein, der ihn in den Augen blendete. Er atmete tief ein und aus, trat neben Sakura und gemeinsam machten sie sich schweigend auf den schweren Weg zur Beerdigung.

Das schwere Gefühl lag auf der Brust, das sie nie wieder das Team 7 sein würden, das sie früher waren.

Kakashi und Sai warteten auf sie beim Eingang zum Friedhof. Zu viert betraten sie diesen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, hingen ihren eigenen dunklen Gedanken nach. Hinter ihnen bildeten sich dunkle Wolken am Himmel. Zogen ihnen nach.

* * *

Es war eine kleine Beerdigungsgesellschaft. Nur die engsten Freunde waren da. Die Stille hing schwer über ihnen, wurde nur manchmal durch leises schluchzen zerrissen.

Alle waren sie da. Er sah weiter hinten in der Menge die Gesichter von Team Gai. Steinerne Ausdrücke zeichneten diese. Ganz in der nähe von ihm standen Team 8 und 10. Auch sie hatten alle einen harten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Nur ihre Augen spiegelten die Traurigkeit wieder. Hyuuga Hinata hielt sich an Kiba fest und weinte leise in sein T-Shirt.

Tsunade trat ans Grab und ihre Worte spülten wie eine Welle über ihn hinweg. Er verstand nur einzelne brocken von dem was sie sagte. Er hörte die Worte Lächeln und Sonne. Hörte wie sie vom Leben eines Shinobis sprach: kurz und voller Gefahren. Sie Sprach vom Heldentum und über diejenigen die es verkörpern. Worte über Träume und diejenigen die sie sich nicht mehr erfüllen können. Und von Freunden, sie sprach von Freunden und Liebe.

Und all diese Worte bedeuteten gar nichts. Nicht für ihn. Es waren nicht mehr als Floskeln, in denen er keine Bedeutung sah. Sie würden ihn nicht zurück bringen. Nichts würde dies tun. Und die dunklen Wolken türmten sich hinter ihnen auf. Sahen aus wie ein dunkles Loch das sie alle zu verschlingen schien.

Langsam trat Tsunade ans Grab mit Jiraiya. Erde rieselte auf den Sag hinab. Und dann bewegte sich auch die restliche Beerdigungsgesellschaft. Nach und nach traten die Anderen ans Grab. Ließen Blumen oder Erde hernieder rieseln. Manche sprachen ein paar Worte. Er sah Iruka der so zerbrochen aussah.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Sakura zusammen mit Sai auf Narutos Grab zu. Sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Suchte halt. Zusammen erwiesen sie ihm die letzte Ehre. Kakashi war von seiner Seite verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich stand er jetzt vorm Gedenkstein und betrachtete den neuen Namen der in ihn hinein graviert worden war.

Leichter Regen hatte eingesetzt. Als er aufblickte war er allein.

Feine Tropfen fielen auf ihn nieder. Der Tag war dunkel geworden und die dicken tiefschwarzen Wolken verdeckten die Sonne. Es fiel ihm schwer ans Grab zu treten. Er sah in die Tiefe hinab die vor ihm lag.

Der Regen wurde stärker und lauter Donner dröhnte über ihn hinweg. Der Himmel weinte die Tränen zu denen er nicht mehr fähig war. Dicke Tropfen die alles um ihn herum in einem Schleier verschwinden ließen.

Mit festem Griff nahm er eine Handvoll Erde auf und hielt diese über das Grab. Noch nicht bereit sie los zu lassen.

Er spürte nicht wie der Regen seine Kleidung durchnässte und seine Haut kalt werden ließ.

Als er zur Seite schaute war es, als würde Naruto neben ihm stehen. Als würde er seine Hand halten. Ihm Halt geben. Ihn nie wieder los lassen. Er sah das sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blonden.

Dann sah er wieder hinab ins Grab. Er durchbrach die Stille.

„Es tut weh Naruto. So verdammt weh das ich mir wünschte mein Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen." Er schloss kurz die Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete sprach er weiter.

„Aber wie du gesagt hast, alles wird wieder gut. Irgend wann. So wie du es versprochen hast."

Es war ihm, als fühlte er wie seien Hand gedrückt wurde. Ganz sanft. Dann war es vorbei und er öffnete die Hand und die Erde rieselte hinab in die Tiefe.

Kurz wurde die Welt von einem Blitz erhellt und von einem Donner erschüttert.

Und für einen kurzen Moment schien es als stünde die Erde still.

**Ende**


End file.
